


The Day The Heavens Cried

by Fan_Boi_For_The_Win



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A Monster Overtook Me While Writing This, Don't hate me for this, I'm Soooo Sorry, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, That Damn Killua, idk what else to tag, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Boi_For_The_Win/pseuds/Fan_Boi_For_The_Win
Summary: A drunk Killua on a rampage. Why? Why not he has a good reason right? Was it worth the call he made though?





	The Day The Heavens Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaaaase don't hate me for this! I have no clue where it came from. I just sat down and my fingers found their way to the keys of despair. I hope you enjoy! Any comments or suggestions for more stories is always welcome. Kudos are also appreciated! It helps keep me positive about my writing and want to write more \^_^/ LOVE Y'ALL!

Another one and another and another. Over and over again he just can't stop himself. He can't forgive him for what he's done. Not this time. Never again. He blacks out in a fit of rage.... 

He calls him to yell at him. It's early in the morning. He can't stop yelling even while the other people stare. He doesn’t care.. Not anymore.. 

"Then come meet me! Yeah that’s the place! You better be here soon or I can't guarantee what I'll do!" He says still yelling. 

// 

As he walks to meet the opposition he can't help but to worry what'll happen if he doesn’t make it in time. "What could have set him off this time? I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid before I can make it to him." The other thinks worriedly.   
His thoughts start racing in pace with his heart as he all out sprints to the location of what he hopes isn't a bloodbath. Each passing moment the situation seems more futile. He knows it won't be a pretty sight. Finally he is close the specified location. 

// 

"I'm here!!! Where are you!?! Tell me you didn’t do anything stupid before I could reach you!" The young man roars. "You called me here so come out already." He says trying to calm down knowing being angry or anxious will only make the situation worse.   
He's been in this position before. It never ends well no matter how hard he tries. Then there it was out of nowhere, a massive haymaker catching the young man off guard. He had expected something like that to happen but even so it hurt, bad. 

"Is that what this is? You got drunk and pulled up an old grudge just to call me here and hit me? Well if that’s what you want you got it." The young man says cooly while slowly standing. He knows if he doesn’t play his cards right he can easily end up dead. "Well is there anything you want to say or are you just going to beat me up all night again? I would much prefer if I could take you home and for you to res-" His sentence stopped as blood flooded his mouth. 

His motionless body hits the ground with a loud thud. Blood sprayed across the surroundings. With one move the angry drunk had done it. He had finished him. Though he thought it would have brought him pleasure and relief, all he felt was a wave of sorrow sewn into his very soul. What he's done cannot be undone. With that he slowly stalks home. 

"Ughh what the fuck happened last night?" The hungover man thinks as he can't quite remember all the events that took place. Looking at his hand and clothes, he comes to the obvious conclusion that the had hurt or even worse killed someone. The thoughts are nagging at his already pounding head causing him to close his eyes and try to calm down. "Fuck!! Who did I call last night!?" He exclaimes vaugly recalling screaming at someone on the phone before taking a long walk. 

The man looks at his phone to see 23 missed calls and at least double texts. He wonders how bad he messed up last night and how many lives he took. He knows when he drinks he can get out of control and let his emotions get the better of him, but he didn’t think he drank that much last night. What he didn’t add to the equation is how potent the drinks were. He looks in his call log to the last number that was dialed. 

"Illumi! That bastard! Hahahaha I hope I killed him! Serves him right for what he did to me.. And him.. He can burn in hell for all I care. " Killua says as coldly as he can. "Now what the fuck are all these missed calls and texts about? Wait, what? How can Illumi call and text me if I killed him? Eh maybe I just hurt him. That lucky bastard always escapes with his life. I guess I might as well call him and see what he wants." Killua groans. 

// 

The phone call was answered quickly and was over just as fast. Killua is vomiting uncontrollably. Unfortunately it's not from the hangover either. Illumies words where the last thing, THE LAST THING he could have imagined. How could he have been so blind and stupid!?! Now nothing will ever be the same. First Illumi stole Gon's love igniting an eternal hatred deeper that the 7th gate of Hell for his eldest brother. Now.. Now.. Now.. That’s it there's only one way left. 

"I'm sooooo sorry Gon! How the fuck could I do this!?! How did I not know it was you there last night instead of Illumi!" Killua screams out in between heaving breaths and tear stained cheeks. "At least when you were with Illumi I could still see you and love you in my own way even though you didn’t love me back in the same way. NOW GON! TELL ME WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU!?!?!?!" Killua's voice cracking from the extended crying. 

// 

The young man makes a decision. He knows there is no way in this lifetime or the next he will ever be able to repent enough to be able to make it into heaven. There is no seeing Gon ever again... It's killing him at such a rapid pace he doesn’t know if he's going to die from his broken heart, or from his claws he used to kill Gon that he just used to cut his own throat. 

It's safe to say it rained for weeks on end. The world and heavens mourning the loss of the two young men before their time.


End file.
